Big Brother 6
Big Brother 6 is the sixth season of Swan's Big Brother. Little won against Maddie in the Final 2 in a 7-2 vote against Maddie while AngeIs was crowned as America's Favourite HouseGuest. Twists/Changes Have-Nots: '''During the first 6 Weeks The HOH had to pick 4 Houseguests to be have nots, and the Have-Nots had to sleep in the most uncomfortable beds take cold showers and must only eat Big Brother Slop for the whole week. '''Hit The Road: Day 1 the HOH Vi0W Had to chose 2/4 poles she chose pole 3 & 4 letting JimmmyBobb & LittleStark99 Enter the game. However the HOH would put up 4 HG's for hit the road Little & Jimmmy Ended up taking Time0's & Flaming's Spot in the game. '''Battle Back: '''During the Pre-Jury Stage the Pre-Jury's would battle it out in rounds it came down to AngeIs V Jimmmy where AngeIs won and got a spot back in the game. (However since Time0 won 2 comps his placement moved up 1) Vets Battle Back Competition Bracket Voting Chart Pre-Jury Weekly Logs Week One Round 1 At the HOH sword fight comp, VI0W managed to take out the whole other team becoming the first Head of Household. After VI0W was forced to open 2 of the 4 poles she opened Pole 3 & 4 Which let Jimmmy & Little enter the house as a twist, VI0W having to nominate 4 housemates for Hit the road Shane, AngeI, Time0 & Flaming, found themselves on the block. soon after AngeI and Shane finished evicting Time0 & Flaming from the house. Week One Round 2 After Time0 & Flaming were evicted the nomination ceremony began, Cole & Evan found themselves on the block, Vi0W, Cole, Evan, Whipped, Justin & Little all played in BB Chess the houseguest who was the last one on the board won the Power of Veto at a long comp Justin ended up winning against the other 5. During the veto ceremony Justin used the Power of Veto on Cole, Vi0W then put Evan up in his place. When the votes were read Evan was evicted 5-4. Time V Evan, Time was able to stay on his Star Longer eliminating Evan, Time won the Battle Back. Week Two At the endurance Head of Household comp AngeI won head of household, making her target clear she nominated Vi0W and Little, During the POV... Ang, Little, Vi0W, Dxrk, Maddie & Cole all played, Vi0W won the "Nominate the replacement nominee this week". Ang won 50 Robux, Little won Anti HOH, Maddie won Anti POV. 7 Dxrk won the Power of Veto! at the veto ceremony Dxrk chose to save Little, Vi0W renominated Jimmy for a chance to stay in the house. with a 8-2 vote Jimmy was evicted. At the Battle Back it was Jim V Time, Jimmmy was able to spell a word unlike Time, Jim won the Battle Back. Week Three At the HOH comp Dxrk was able to jump across each car with out falling off. Soon Ang & Whipped went up onto the block. At the Veto comp Dxrk, Whipped, Ang, Justin, Little, & Cole all played. Justin was able to shoot his way to victory in a soccer themed Veto, at the POV ceremony he chose not to use the POV. With a unanimous vote of 8-0 Ang was evicted At the Battle Back it was Ang V Jim, Ang was able to stay on the rope longer and won the Battle Back. Week Four Round One at the Head of Household comp Time was able to correctly guess the comps making him the new Head of Household. When Regin was called to the DR she was expelled for in activity. With Public enemy Number Back in and Immune for the week, Time nominated Maddie & Gust for eviction, during the POV comp, Time, Gust, Maddie, Little, Whipped, & Ang all played in the end Time won gaining full power. Using the POV on Maddie Time nominated Whipped as the rep, soon when the votes were Said Gust was evicted in a close vote of 5-4. Round Two At the Head of Household comp Andrew pulled out a win and nominated Shane & Whipped. At the POV Vi0W was the last houseguest in the game and she won the POV, Saving Whipped AngeIs went up in her place, before the votes happend Vi0W was expelled for being an alt of a past houseguest. keeping both nominees safe. Week Five At the HOH Andrew won (since Vi0W was expelled he could compete). At the nomination Ceremony Dxrk & Emily went up on the block, at the veto Little won and used the Veto on Dxrk and Whipped went up in his place, later with a 4-3 vote Whipped was evicted leaving some housemates blindsided. Week Six At the HOH Comp Time managed to win another Head of Household, nominating Dxrk & Shane for eviction. At the Veto Little pulled out another win and Saved Dxrk once again repeating last week Emily went up on the block, soon after with a 4-3 vote Shane was evicted. Week Seven At the HOH Comp Emily managed to get all the snow balls into the bin and she became the new Head of Household. at the nomination ceremony she nominated Andrew & AngeI for eviction. At the Veto It came down to Ang & Andrew for the Veto, Andrew won and vetoed himself, Emily nominated Dxrk as a rep. Soon after Ang was evicted 4-2. Week Eight At the HOH Time won winning a back to back Head Of Household, nominating Dxrk and Maddie for eviction. at the Power of Veto comp Time won again winning full power, he did not use the POV. At the Eviction Dxrk was evicted in a 3-2 vote against Maddie. Week Nine At the HOH comp Emily completed the invisible maze first and won Head of Household, during the nomination ceremony Little & Andrew went up onto the block, at the POV comp Andrew won and saved himself. Time went up onto the block and was soon evicted 3-1. Week Ten At the HOH comp Andrew won another Head of Household and nominated Emily & Maddie. During the Power of Veto comp Andrew won gaining full power, discarding the POV Emily was soon evicted 3-0. Week Eleven At the HOH Comp Justin won his first Head of Household of the season, nominating Little & Andrew for eviction, at the Veto Little won his third POV of the season and used it on himself. Maddie went up onto the block, at the eviction it came down to Justin's Tie Breaker vote, he chose to evict Lazer. Week Twelve at the Head of Household Little managed to escape the airport and grab his luggage first making him the new HOH and giving him a spot in the final 3. At the nomination ceremony Little nominated Cole & Maddie for eviction, at the POV Little won and saved Maddie, Justin was the only option left for a replacement forcing him to go up. Maddie then casted her sole vote to evict Cole. Week Thirteen After Cole's Eviction the final 3 gathered into the backyard for the first Part of the HOH Comp, Little won Part 1 by staying on his wood plank the longest. At part two "City Sights" Maddie got all 6 points and moved on to face little making Justin an automatic nominee. At Part 3, Little won and beat maddie thus making him the final head of household and a spot in the Final 2!. Soon after Little evicted Justin. Finale Jury Category:BB6